The Imperial Serpent
by PhantomLord7
Summary: The untold story of an Imperial Agent who successfully infiltrated the Stormcloak Uprising during the 4th Era. This is the story of a traitor, the story of the Imperial Serpent.
1. Chapter 1

The Imperial Serpent

AN: First off, I would like to thank everyone who reads this and it is my sincerest hope that you enjoy this creative content! I do not own rights to _The Elder Scrolls_ , this is the creative expression and is meant for entertainment purposes. With that being said, this is my very first fanfiction. Please feel free to leave your reviews and opinions on my collection of stories. Thank you!

 _The Imperial Serpent_

Foreword:

This is the untold story of Jorvad Valk, an Imperial born Nord who successfully infiltrated the Stormcloak Uprising during the Fourth Era, and ultimately had a key role in the successful squashing of the rebellion. Thus, the story begins:

Chapter 1: The White Gold Tower 4E, 171

The cool breeze from the sunny spring day was a tantalizing temptation to simply break formation, and spring for the grassy knolls outside of the Imperial City. "Valk! Get your head out of your ass!" my comrade whispered. I snapped out of the daze, quickly pushing my chest outwards and gluing my arms to my side. I wondered what this call to formation was about, routine inspections weren't typically this early in the month. Our armor was shined, we all represented the legion with immense pride, even myself being an unusual candidate for the legion as a Nord. It was then that out of the corner of my eyes I spotted a man in gold armor being escorted by two legates. Suddenly my knees became weak, and I had to fight to keep them from buckling under the nerves. The man was General Brusca, a legend amongst the legion. He was an older man, stark white hair and a stern cold look told the story of his past. It was said in war stories that he successfully fought off an entire company of bandits with only his sword and a lethal dagger.

Regardless if the story was true, he certainly carried sway within the walls of the Imperial City. "Gentlemen!" at once in unison we swiveled our heads to match his, shouting at the top of our lungs "Sir!" His cold gray eyes drifted from one of us to another, as if he were mentally scrutinizing each and every one of our flaws. "I have news regarding your newest assignment. The Aldmeri Dominion has declared war upon the Empire." There was a long pause, the air had stopped moving, and each of us tough men suddenly drew quite scared. I kept my eyes on General Brusca, in that single moment I remember seeing a moment of worry in his face, yet it was quickly wiped off. I remember quite distinctly him saying "Men, take one good last long look at the White Gold Tower, because for many of you, this will be the last time you ever see it." I'll never forget those words as our legion was sent to war.


	2. Chapter 2: The Cold

Chapter 2: _The Cold_ 4E, 202

Foreword: It has been 30 years since the Great War. Jorvad survived the conflict and was promoted to Legate. He was given command over his own troops for several years before being called to Skyrim by General Tullius for special assignment. Due to Jorvad being a Nord, he was assigned to infiltrate the Stormcloak rebellion and provide intelligence for the Empire and ultimately work to bring it down from the inside.

I was accustomed to the cold, naturally. Even though I grew up in Cyrodiil my Nordic genes still helped with the frigid temperatures. I sat up in the saddle, my hues moving upwards and over the jagged peaks of Skyrim as we moved to Windhelm. It was foggy and rather bleak, I thought to myself. It had been many years since the Great War. I had lost many of my friends throughout that conflict, all for nothing with the Empire being held by the balls by the Elves. I held a resentment towards the Aldmeri Dominion, their supremacy had come as quickly as a springtime shower. Yet I remained loyal and faithful to the Empire as it had always remained so to myself and my family. I always had faith that we would break from them, crush them quickly and yet I knew it were not that simple, it was the thought of a child.

In a way, my distain for the Aldemeri Dominion and the High Elves made it all that much easier to embed myself into the Stormcloak Rebellion. Part of me truly believed in the cause, and it was hard to not see why when in the presence of Jarl Ulfric.

"Ice-Veins, you're dreaming again." Vrimgir muttered,

He flashed me a wicked grin as our horses continued on the path to Windhelm. Vrimgir was the Bone-Breaker that lead my small squad, he was a battle grizzled veteran whom had no problem displaying his hatred for the Empire. Yet he was my mentor, and often would instruct me in my errors.

"Dreaming of a brighter future." I replied with a light chuckle.

He scoffed, in reply "Only when the damned Elves and Emperor have a sword through their skulls will there be a future we can rely on Ice-Veins."

He would yank on his reigns, clicking his horse forward as I remained slightly behind. Our small unit, comprising of 7 men in total. Our unit was tasked with hunting and executing any and all Aldmeri Dominion insurgents and agents within the sovereign borders of Skyrim. It was a job all men enjoyed fulfilling, which included myself.

The heavy gates of Windhelm opened up, and we moved into the city on the cold and snowy night. I looked at the crowd, all gathered to watch us return. I could see the joy in their eyes. We were their heroes, we gave them hope, and something greater to believe in.

"Jorvad, with me." Vrimgir barked.

Our horses were taken to their stalls as we dismounted them, my eyes met the large Bone-Breakers as we walked up the steps towards the keep. Large banners bearing the seal of Windhelm fluttered in the cold night wind, a representation of the hearty Nordic peoples who endure the harsh winter conditions.

I spoke to Vrimgir as we continued up the steps to the large heavy doors of the keep. "Were losing footing in the southeastern border of Eastmarch. We need to eliminate the elves insurgents before it's a completely loss."

He stopped, looking at me with that rough grizzled face, which matched his thick Nordic accent "Damnit, you think I don't know that?" he paused, looking at me with intent as he placed a strong hand on my shoulder "Our orders come from the Jarl, we can't operate there unless he orders it."

I nodded, "I know, Bone-Breaker. I know."

Vrimgir gave a dip of his head in return, and turned to continue up the stone steps "With me, Ice-Veins. Jarl Stormcloak is waiting."

I replied "Of course." With it, we moved to the large heavy doors which were manned by two Windhelm guards. We greeted them with our traditional chest-fist salute, and moved out of the cold into the great hall where Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak was waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: _The Jarl_ 4E 202

The warmth of the great hall was welcoming as Vrimgir and I entered. It was an ancient structure, a long table centered the room with various foods and wines placed neatly upon the wood.

My eyes quickly darted toward the end of the hall, where they found the leader of the rebellion seated comfortably. The Jarl of Windhelm, Ulfric Stormcloak. He had an aura of power surrounding him, as Vrimgir and I approached. We both provided a salute and quick bow as we stopped at the foot of the throne.

"Bone-Breaker, I understand you have good news for me." Ulfric's voice boomed forth, echoing throughout my entire body.

"Aye, Indeed Jarl. We have quelled the small uprising of Aldmeri Dominion insurgents in the west reach of your sovereign reach." Vrimgir replied, pride in his voice as he spoke about our most recent success. "There is something of concern which I believe you should be aware of, Jarl. Another festering of Elves has risen in the far southeast. It should require immediate attention or we risk losing our footing there."

There was a long silence, my callused palms began to sweat, when the Jarls eyes flicked towards me and spoke "I have heard, Bone-Breaker. That is why I am going to send you and the Ice-Veins to squash this perversion of our homeland I trust you will be able to handle it. Talos be with you." He said, and that was our cue to leave. We provided another salute and with it we would begin our next assignment.

"It will be a short journey if we are to leave at once, Vrimgir." I said as we exited the Great Hall.

He seemed to be conflicted, wanting time for the others to rest yet understanding the urgency of the matter. "Gather the others, we will depart at once." He said. I would reply with my own nod, and moved to the barracks where the others would be eating and drinking.

The night air was even more frigid as we had approached the camp settlement of the Aldmeri Dominion. They had their own scouts, which had been successfully eliminated by our archer, Brodan.

I clenched the hilt of my short-sword tightly as we peered over the bluff and at the encampment. It was quiet, the fires around the camp were dim, only coals were left smoldering now. The elves were more than likely asleep, and it would be the perfect opportunity for our strike.

Vrimgir looked towards myself, and then back towards the others. That look of stern determination had overcome his face, as it often did before a battle. "Jorvad, Nobir, Mikath, flank right and the rest of us will flank left. Brodan, reign down arrows from above with the mighty justice of the Nine."

I took a deep breath as I heard my comrades praying to Talos for protection, kissing the cold metal of their amulets and tucking them beneath their armor as we prepared to fight.

"Go." The Bone-Breaker whispered. What occurred next was a blur, shouting as I charged forth and into the camp. I reached the first tent, raising my blade I cut the fabric open. This revealed two Elves who were clearly disoriented. I cut them both down, the sharp edge of my steel slicing through their soft flesh like butter. It was something I'd never get used to, as blood stained by armament.

I continued onward to the next tent, and that is when I suddenly realized something was wrong. I heard screaming, yet it was from voices that I had recognized. I spun around, holding my shield up to cover my body as I peered over it. I saw several of my comrades cut down by a single elve who bore an elven dagger. I backed away slowly, my back hitting another person as I stopped, looking quickly.

It was Vrimgir, and I felt a wave of relief flow over as we stood side by side. "Ice-Veins, shall you take him or sha-"His words were suddenly cut short, and I immediately knew something was wrong. Reluctantly, I looked to find my mentor staring at my intently, blood pumping from his neck where an arrow had pierced his soft flesh in-between his helm and chainmail.

"Vrimgir!" I shouted, tears building up along with a rage as I watched his body fell to the cold hard ground with a thump. I immediately turned back just in time to see Nobir push his blade through the torso of the elve who had sent the arrow flying. My attention turned towards the elve with the dagger, and I let out a war cry and charged forth.

He struck first, the short blade of his dagger was hard to parry, yet he was no match for my physical strength. I parried another strike, and countered. He dropped dead before I was finished bringing my blade back to its ready position.

And then, there was quiet. I only heard my heavy breathing as I turned back, where the other survivors had already begun to gather the dead. I walked over to Vrimgir, and fell to my knees. I was used to war and it was not the first time I had a friend die in combat. Yet, I began to cry and knelt there in silence under the starry night by the side of my mentor.


End file.
